The computer systems used by large organizations contain numerous database management systems that must be accessed and controlled. The database management systems are generally distributed across networks and are implemented with a variety of computing platforms. Commonly used database management systems are based on relational model databases, hierarchical model databases, network model databases, and file system (proprietary) model databases. As defined herein, file system model databases are any database management systems which are not compliant with relational, hierarchical, and network models. For example, a homegrown database management system that utilizes the computer file system for data storage is a file system model database. Each database management system typically uses a different query language to access and control its database. For example, relational model databases may use Structured Query Language (SQL) commands. Hierarchical database systems may use database interface function calls (e.g., "ctdli" calls for the International Business Machines IMS.RTM. database) or other application specific query language commands. Network database systems also use various application specific query languages. File system (proprietary) model databases may use an application specific query language based on database application program interface (API) function calls or other suitable application specific query language.
The query languages used by the database management systems are typically incompatible with each other. For example, a query language suitable for use with a relational model database will not, in general, operate with another database model, such as a hierarchical database. As a result, it may be difficult or impossible for a user at one database management system to perform certain database functions on another database management system.
In addition, the incompatibility between the database query languages prevents a user at a central or primary database management system from performing database functions on multiple secondary database management systems in parallel.
It would therefore be desirable if a system could be provided to overcome the incompatibility between the database query languages used by database management systems in a computer system or across computer systems.
It would also be desirable if a system could be provided to translate database queries so that a user at one database management system could perform database functions on another database management system.
It would also be desirable if a system could be provided to allow users to perform database functions on multiple database management systems in parallel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that overcomes the incompatibility between the database query languages used by the database management systems in a computer system or across computer systems.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system that translates database queries so that a user at one database management system can perform database functions on another database management system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system that allows users to perform database functions on multiple database management systems in parallel.